The continuation night excitation, Shamy behind the scene
by Maryadorable
Summary: The evening is not over yet for Sheldon and Amy, a new kind of relationship is built up
1. 1 The continuation night excitation

From now everything has change, she feels relaxed in the afterglow, hearing the beat of his heart turning regular. She smiles on the skin of his neck, subsiding in his talc scent, imaging how could they spend the rest of the evening together. He starts lightly caressing her back, untangling some strand of her hair. "Amy, despite I had skip the star wars premiere, I had cancelled a dinner reservation and I'm naked in a bed that it's not mine, I'm feeling very good" shyly she starts caressing his chest, trying not to be overwhelmed by his sweet admission. "Me too, Sheldon, I'm so happy that…" "But now I don't know what to do, I mean I was so worry about the before and the act that I never googled what to do after the act itself" He was expressing his distress in a weird relaxing way that startled Amy a little bit "Well we can decide together, what do you propose **?** " "It's your birthday you start" "okay….so if you want you can have a shower while I make the bed and I start cooking something for dinner, its Thursday and I know your schedule by heart" "Counterproposal: I appreciate having a shower first but it's your birthday so dinner it's my treat" "Done, make you comfortable" she says pointing the door.  
Sitting up she feels like a stranger in her own bedroom, looking at her messy blankets and their clothes on her armchair, "I have prepared something for you" showing with her head a bag with a toothbrush, a toothpaste, two towels and a white t-shirt, "Thank you" he nods sitting up near Amy looking at her, focusing on her dreamy gaze and shyly he gives a kiss on her bare shoulder, definitely her best moment ever.

Back in the living room Sheldon finds Amy in her robe, waiting for her shower time, her hair no more tousled but a little wavy, setting some board games boxes on her coffee table, "she didn't get rid of my games" Sheldon thinks in wonder, dialing the restaurant phone number. She quickly hides behind the bathroom door, finally glancing to herself at the mirror, she was smiling without a reason, her hair were a mess and "Oh my…" a neat little redness on her neck, "…it's a hickey, it's a hickey, it's a hickey, I'm grown up and it's a hickey!". Completely revved up she have a shower for calming herself.

Coming back again in the living room she finds Sheldon intent filling some cards "Care to join me after dinner **?** " "Of course, it's a new game **?** " "Actually no, they are new quest for Counterfactuals" she looks down to the table "But you settled down scrabble" "We can play both" "Sure", so they eat in silence glancing at each other smiling.

Hoping not to sound too mushy "We can eat brownies for dessert" "And you can blow one of those spooky candles" smiling she blows a scented candle "Happy birthday Amy" "Thank you Sheldon".

After dinner she was already busying tidy up the table for dinner, she was humming and suddenly she startled a little hearing Sheldon behind her back whispering the same tune, Darlin' by the Beach Boys of course, "…Cause I think you're too outta sight…" smiling she gives him a shyly peck on the lips, then turning her back on the fridge door he starts kissing her more deeply, he really likes her brownie lips, she moves her arm around his neck and he lifts her up few inch from the ground "I can't carry you on the couch without hurting you, there is the kitchen island or the chair or…" "I get it Sheldon" a little hurt of this bump of reality.

"So…. scrabble **?** " "All right, you start" they play for a while, arranging acronyms, surnames of laureate, units of measure, then on the board Sheldon's index starts follow random tiles:"W…A…N…T….T…O…F…O…L…L…O..W…M…E…" he suddenly stops staring at her, "Yes", they stand up and he gives her a card, she takes it and she starts reading "In a world where men behave like bats…" giggling she says loud "Really Sheldon **?** " He quizzically looks at her "don't you know the answer **?** " blushing she quickly answers "Of course I do, but… I mean…" a bit scared he whispers "Say it" softly leaning over his ear "You mean Bedroom **?** " "I do" and they walk shyly to the bedroom hand in hand.


	2. 2 The luggage pack sublimation

Sheldon and Amy are in her living room with her suitcase and her hand luggage open on her coffee table, Sheldon with his beloved lists is ready to tick out, he starts asking Amy: "laptop?" "check", "laptop charger?" "check", "mouse pad?" "check", "usb drive?" "check", "laser pointer?" "check", "blue marker?" "check", "black marker?" "check", "red mar…" cutting short she says: "all markers check, go on", "phone charger?" "check", "second phone charger?" "check… all right those are all packed".

She lifts her bag for making room for her suitcase "Now the luggage" and Sheldon starting read the second list: "an extra pair of shoes in case of a rainy day?" "check", "garments?" "let me see... two blouses, two sweaters and two skirts… check", looking at her choice she really doesn't know when she starts bothering on matching colors, her friends always complaint on her dress code "like an old lady" and now, even if she was leaving for few days, away from her besties eyes, she carefully chooses her attire.

"Go on" she says and after a bit too long pause Sheldon says: "ehm… miscellaneous?" "what?" she asks quizzically, Sheldon seems to looking for a new word in his mind "I mean… other garments" and Amy smiling at his whiteness: "Read the list, please" he with wide eyes: "Loud?" "Come on Sheldon, it's not a big deal" he inhales: "Oh boy… nightgown?" "check", "three pair of tights?" "check", "two camisoles?" "check".

He made another pause looking at Amy, already handing that particular item: "bra…" "why you choose that one?" he asks whiny, but she simply replies: "it's comfortable" he adds: "it's… a bra" "Yeah I see it" she doesn't understand his complain "Not a bra… that bra" she tries to figure out his statement: "That bra?", he shyly: "The first bra I saw on you" she gives him a kind smile for his unintended sweetness, due, of course, to his eidetic memory, but in her heart she believes that they share those kind of memories that you cannot forget even if you try "Oh… yes it's that one" staring nowhere with a dreamy eyes she recalls that evening: they have shared intimate moments after their scheduled date nights always prepare themselves with their usually night attire, but the evening after he came back from Texas, where he spent three days for Christmas, was the first time they start undress each other, he unbuttoned her sweater so slowly, reaching Sheldon's bedroom with small steps, she tried to unfasten his belt with shaking hands, they lay down on his bed kissing, then his hands travelled on her back "Can I?" she nodded against his neck, but he didn't attempt to unhook her bra and slid his hands caressing her, after a while: "Sheldon?" "yes?" "What are you doing?" "I'm kissing your neck, caressing your shoulders with my hands, while my left foot is sliding on your right calf" "yes but before did you ask me if you can unhook my bra?" "no" she frowned: "actually yes" he peaceful replied: "no, I expressed myself poorly cause the hormonal rush… I implied can I leave it on" she suddenly feeling shy of her body "oh, as you want" and Sheldon added: "Yes, I would like because I appreciate the way it fit on your body, but to be fair I asked you before" hitting by his bluntness she threw herself again in his arms.

"I can take another want if you prefer", avoiding her dreamy gaze he replies: "No, no, it's ok… you can use it of course… Toothbrush?" she thinks he was a bit bored for her luggage preparation: "Okay… yes check… but we are not already reading the beauty case list" he sighs: "All right then… yes I missed the word panties happy now?" "Very much so" she says winking at him, "Why you like teasing me?" a bit hurt because he didn't get her clue she replies: "I'm not teasing you so…" "Yes you are teasing me and you know that tomorrow you will leave for Detroit to join a neurobiologist conference leave me here alone!". He seems really sad so Amy caresses his shoulder: "I'm sorry, I didn't intend to tease you but I invited you because I know how much you love prepare luggage" "I do, of course, but due to your conference this is an unscheduled date night" he stressed the word unscheduled to underline this obligation, she shakes her head as she tries physically clearing her thoughts "Terrific, so to recap the situation: you are here in my apartment, on an unscheduled time, on an unscheduled night, helping me to pack my luggage… you are going to miss me" her bold statement cause a spontaneous snort in Sheldon "oh please Amy, don't be absurd! You know that we cannot know the future in advance", she wasn't smile: "But I already know that I'm going to miss you" he laughs: "Did you heard yourself, Amy?" "Of course and now listen to me: You are going to miss this" grabbing his head with her hands she gives him a long kiss, that kind of kiss that seems countless little pecks, just for tasting each other, one of that kiss that you forget what you were doing before, because you crave to continue lightly biting those lips, you can feel that you are smiling at each other without a reason like fools. He is breathless "I cannot say for sure, because it's a supposition based on a recently event, a supposition that I cannot demonstrate until you leave going to the conference but, if this supposition could ever became a consideration upon an actual fact, which we can assume as a matter of fact, I could say I'm probably going to miss this".


	3. 3 The call optimization

Amy stares at the window looking at that sky, she was stuck between the conference hall and her hotel room for that unstoppable rain. She spend her time reading books or review her lessons, bored because all alone any minute seems infinite. The only enjoyable time was skyping with her boyfriend. Sheldon had planned everything before her leaving, in order to avoid any time zone. When they arrive at the airport Leonard winked at Amy and Sheldon: "Do you two need sometime alone?" Amy shake her head and Sheldon replied: "It's not necessary, we are going to keep in touch on regular basis, following a communication plan, we don't need to say goodbye". Indeed they weren't sad and their behavior wasn't any different from other days, Leonard teasing seemed having none effects on them but when they heard the speaker voice calling, Leonard saw Sheldon take her hand and circled her palm with his thumb "Be careful, Amy" "I will". They waved their hand to Amy directed to the gate and they heading back to Leonard's car "It's all right, buddy?" "A bit hungry, but I'm fine" rolling his eyes: "I'm speaking about Amy" "I'm going to heard about her in about fifteen minutes, then I could give you a specific answer on Amy's wellness" "Congratulations!"Everyday you seems more and more pointless" Sheldon didn't get the hint of sarcasm in Leonard's voice but after a dramatically pause he added: "Fine, I understand your worries about a friend of yours" picking up the phone "Hello, it's Sheldon… no everything is fine but, Leonard asks me about you" looking at Leonard: "she's doing well, don't worry" Leonard shake his head in disbelief. Arriving home Penny cheered them and asked: "Amy's ok? At what time does the plane take off?" "At 9,46 am, I had a scheduled call ten minutes ago with Amy" "Good, I'm going to text her later" she was by the door when she heard Sheldon: "Hello, it's Sheldon… no everything its fine… I would like to inform you that Penny is going to text you later", Penny and Leonard understood that Sheldon use any kind of excuse to hear Amy's voice and those two days their friends teased him, especially Howard was awful brilliant being able to lead all their conversation to brief awkward call on every topic in their mind to understand how far he will going to bother her girlfriend on the phone.

…This was funny until Sheldon get a cold…

Amy didn't want to jeopardize their relationship recently rebuilt and she was unsure between coming back and manage a petulant and selfish sick Sheldon or stay safe three more days in Detroit.

The first day:  
Open a skype call: "Hi girls, what's up?" "Hi Ames, lucky girl!" an exhausted Penny cheers her "Lucky? Why?" "Because you have five long hours of fly between you and your boyfriend" Bernadette says in a sarcastic way showing a plastic bag with a lot of medicine inside, "I had a scheduled call with him this afternoon but he wasn't so whiny, except for Leonard's soup, of course" "He is a pain in the ass!" Amy doesn't like when they insult her boyfriend "That does not seem the most suitable definition for Sheldon" "Have they dissect your brain at the conference?" she yells: "Bernadette!""Amy we know that you love him but we are really pissed off" feeling bad for leave her friends bearing with a sick Sheldon she cuts: "I'm sorry girls, now I have to go, bye!"

" _Hi, Sheldon" "Hello" "Are you feeling any better?" "Physically, yes, but I'm upset because everyone's mad at me for no good reason" Why don't you tell me what happened, and in a gentle, loving way, I'll explain to you why you're wrong" "You know how, when you're sick, you're allowed to be cranky and say whatever you want and other people's feelings don't matter?" "Ooh. Gentle and loving, this is gonna be tricky"_

The second day:  
Open a skype call: "Hi girls!" "Amy, your boyfriend is a jerk" "I hate him" "It's a dumb dermatologist racist" "I'm going to throw him out the window" Amy sighs deeply, every time the same story: Penny and Bernadette complain and now even Emily joins the chorus.

Amy annoyed by her friends says: "Girls, Sheldon is not that bad, please be kind with him" "Be kind?" "Amy having sex with him let you lose your mind?" "Hey!" No one cares at her trying to defend her boyfriend and they continue: "I take some medicine from my lab and he laugh at me!" "He said that I'm not a real medical doctor because I'm a dermatologist" "okay, okay I understand, but the guys can help you, right?" she heard Raj crying "Amy, he says that I'm an irritating patch of brown skin!" "I had to spend the evening at the lab to avoid his lesson about how to prepare the right chicken noodle" Leonard says and Howard adds exasperated: "but we all receive his update about his bowel movement!".

Checking her watch suddenly she says: "You all right, bye guys have a nice evening" They stare at the black screen while Raj continue his crying.

" _Hi, Sheldon. What's new?" "Our friends are jerks, and I'm mad at all of them" "I said, "What's new?" but sure" "Can you believe they planned a trip to Las Vegas and didn't invite me?" "Did you refuse to apologize and act like they were stupid for being mad?" "You know, I liked it better when there was still a little mystery left in our relationship"_

She confesses her plan to stay three more days in Detroit to avoid his sickness, she apologizes but Sheldon wasn't done with her: "Amy I'm mad at you, due to your silly decision we can't spend this time in person but over a skype call" "I know, and, as I already said, I'm sorry for lying you" "And now you feel more bad for lying me or for staying longer in Detroit?" "I think for lying to you but also for staying here" "I asked what make you feel worst" "definitely lying to you" seeing her truly hurt for her behavior Sheldon suddenly understand the power of empathy "Yes I'm angry but I understand you, sometime I'm unbearable". Amy looking up at the screen with wide eyes for his admission "Now I regret not being there with you" "Oh you have to! Because of this nonsense yesterday I spend the night alone!" "I was alone too!" "You are the only one to blame" "I'm really sorry, what can I do to show you that I'm sorry?" "in this moment nothing because you are not here, but I'm more that sure that when you come back you will find a way" .


	4. 4 The Meemaw conversation

Penny and Leonard were down the building's stairs going out for shopping chatting about what happen few hours ago: "It's hard to stand Sheldon's Meemaw" "she seems so sweet at first" "She only said bullshit about Amy, it's an old crab!" "Penny don't be so hard on her, she's only overprotective" "But she gives her…" In the hall of the building they met Amy "Hey Ames! What are you doing here?" a bit disappointed by the fake surprised faces Amy answered: "Strange you ask, you listen to the whole conversation before, and you know that Sheldon reserved a table at Applebee's" a bit embarrassed Leonard: "yeah we heard something about it…" "So I'm going to pick up Sheldon and his grandmother" Penny eager to gossip: "everything okay with the old hag?" "Not so well, she doesn't appreciate me as Sheldon's girlfriend but, liking or not, she is Sheldon's grandmother, for his sake I have to be nice with her" "but she hurts you" "I know, but I would like that she understand that I really care about Sheldon" Leonard tried to comfort her: "Tell her to stop bothering you" "She correctly points out that I broke up with Sheldon few mouth ago and I don't want to talk about it… sorry guys I'm going to be late, I'll text you later".

Constance was sitting on an armchair in the landing, waiting in her Sunday dress to going out with his nephew. Once on the fourth floor Amy was surprised to find Constance outside on the armchair and she asked: "Constance what are you doing here?" she simply replied: "Sheldon may didn't understand my request to go outdoors and he arranged for me an armchair out the front door" Amy heartily giggled for Sheldon misunderstanding and added: "He is really fond of you, he moves the armchair for you!" "Exactly, and I didn't need to ask anything" "He is very sweet when he acts spontaneously" "It's a golden heart my Moonpie" Amy was pleased that they were able to talk to each other so lightly "Yes… regarding Sheldon… where is him?" "After he moved the armchair he said: after all this exercise I need a shower in theory, precisely those words". Amy was blushing, trying to hide the smirk on her face, because Sheldon says the same thing when she tries to extend their cuddle session in the afterglow. Avoiding Constance's gaze she sat down on the first step.

"Amy why are you wearing those shoes?" surprised by her question she quickly replied: "Oh it's a long story, no one cares about it" "Amy, if you really are Sheldon's little work in progress and you want to become his wife one day, I would like to know you better" her words seemed a command and Amy defense her own: "He is my work in progress as well and of course I do, with all of my heart…By the way, I think I don't have too much to say about myself, first I was talking about me and you honestly said that a full time work wasn't a good way to be in a relationship with Sheldon" "Indeed dear, you were talking about your work not about you" Amy didn't like talking about her but she tried: "I see… well I was learning to go on the bike, then I fell down and I twisted my ankle, the only solution they found for me were orthopedic shoes" "See that's a start of conversation" Amy understood that she could not fight with that stubborn woman: "Sure you can tell me what you want" "So you and Sheldon are now intimate" "ehm… don't you want to know about my first pair of glasses?" "Oh don't worry, we will reach also the glasses topic" a little bit scared Amy added: "ooookay… however that was not a question but a statement" "You are right, but I'm not like Mary, I don't scream sinners to those who love between sheets out of wedlock, I just want to know if you two are happy now" Amy shyly smiled at her liberal wisdom and she said: "Well I cannot answer for Sheldon but I'm on cloud nine" "I don't need Sheldon's answer, I understood that he finds someone special when, about five years ago, I received one of his usual monthly letter with these words: I'm interesting in mastering my basic knowledge in the field of neurobiology to impress a friend of mine" "Really?" "Yes dear, but why are you so surprised?" "Since his first degree, every years Sheldon send me all his articles and publications, I never understood a jot, but I'm always very please in his achievements. Few years ago I received an article, as usual I try to read it and when I asked Missy to help me with a word, she isn't intelligent as her brother but as she start reading she squealed: Mom, Mom check this out! Mary was over the moon, she was thanking the heavens, Missy started yell…" "Wait a minute, did you remember the word?" "if I remember correctly: tent critic" Amy timidly asked: "Could be that the word you recall is "dendritic" and the article: a cooperative long-term potentiation can map memory sequences in dendritic branches?" Constance was smiling at her: "You know better than me that Shelly never let anyone grab his spotlight" Amy was wordless "so let me tell you why I was so upset for your break up" Constance abruptly frowned "I warn you Amy, I don't give away my cookies recipe thoughtless, I hope that you are worth all the effort Sheldon is made to growing up, but I don't want that you hurt my Sheldon again, remember that: Sheldon needs, first of all, a steady and loyal relationship before fully open his heart" "So you think he will be soon ready for the engage…." She stopped talking when Sheldon opened the front door: "Hello Amy, Meemaw did you enjoy the outdoor air?" "Yes Moonpie". She stood up and Sheldon stared fearful at the armchair "Drat!" Amy understood his concern: "Sheldon you don't need to move again the armchair, I'll do" "Oh thank you Amy" she was about to move the armchair but Constance blamed his nephew: "Sheldon, you cannot let your lady move the armchair" Sheldon nodded: "You are right Meemaw… Thanks little lady, but I'm the man here, I'm gonna help you".


	5. 5 The Valentino management

Sheldon says: "Amy I would like to do something special for Valentine's day" a surprised Amy answers: "Really?" "Yes" "Well we could go out, maybe a museum, a fancy restaurant, a movie and after… some cuddle" she winkled at him batting her eyelashes Sheldon a bit feared answers: "whoa…whoa… Woman get a grip!" changing immediately her expression in her angry face "You asked and I answered, don't be mad at me" "I asked to Smarty Amy not to Snuggle Amy!" "Indeed I start proposing a museum" "Smarty Amy doesn't say: a museum, but she already knows where we can see something time worth" "All right I can look around to get some ticket for a museum time worth" she replied air quoting last words, "By the way, you have something in mind, I know so well that when you say that you would like to do something, actually you have already planned everything" Sheldon with a huge smile on his face: "Exactly! Listen to this fantastic idea for celebrate Valentine's day: we can make a live streaming episode of Fun with Flags!" Amy at first smiled perplexed "Terrific" but suddenly she was upset: despite she wasn't a fun of Sheldon's fussiness she has always loved spending so much time with him, before their break up, shooting Fun with Flags or studying were even more entertaining than dinner together or having a date night till sharply 10 o'clock. At the beginning Sheldon wanted to propose Fun with Flags as a blog, posting several flag description every week, in order to describe every flag existent, real or fictional. Amy, instead, proposed to Sheldon to open a YouTube channel and upload their own episode, that idea could help him to led better future public speech and additional point: be knowing on internet among common people would feed his ego and his fame thirst. He settled to film 52 weekly episodes…They reached 233, pardon, 232 episodes after a consensual amendment on the Relationship Agreement… They rehearsed the first episode script for hours, trying over and over again, they laughed a lot, she was glad to spending such a good time with him. She was not sure but that evening was the first time they didn't settled up the alarm on the phone, he was so focused on the plot, on flags and maybe a little on her. Every episode they found something to do to entertain the audience, he invited a lot of guys from his beloved space dopey movies, she proposed a lot of funny stuff as Ferdinand T. Flag, draw your flag, but the peak was reached when Sheldon proposed to dressing up:

"Amy, I was thinking about dressing up for the Bavarian flag" "Dressing up?" she imaged herself in the traditional Bavarian dress "You would be my pretzel" "oh Sheldon that's so sweet!" "I don't think so, the traditional recipe of pretzel is a salted dough" she rolled her eyes "By the way, I mean that you are going literally to be a pretzel" showing her an awful pretzel costume "Sheldon it's…" she had no word to describe her disappointment, but Sheldon immediately added: "amazing, I know!"

"Amy, I was thinking about dressing up for the Australian flag" "No way!" "Pleeeease" "No!" "Amy, I imaged you with that costume from so long" she was getting lost in his eyes thinking: – Stop Cooper staring at me like this! You don't fool me this time - - Wait! Did he really think of me in a costume? oh I'm curious! – "Okay tell me about this costume" "First tell me if you are going to wear it" "all right you won… yes I will" "Here!" "Drat!" "You're going to be an amazing kangaroo!"

"Amy, it's an important date for our state so I was thinking about dressing up for the American flag" "Yeah" she said flatly "I'll give you a clue… we are going to unravel one of the greatest mystery about our flag" "Wow… I have goose bump" she continued even more flatly than before "Oh yes! You will never guess the episode plot" "We are going to talk about Betzy Ross" visibility hurt by Amy's right guess Sheldon said: "Amy you had just lose the opportunity to dressing up!". Amy tried her best to no show her joy but when he pulled off a stylish nineteenth century dress in a bright blue fabric with the bodice and white lace sleeves she could not believe: – What the hell is wrong with me – "Wow Sheldon, is a beautiful dress!" "I know and cost a fortune! Since you enjoyed ruin my surprise I have inevitably to wear it!"

"Amy for shoot the beach warning flag episode I was thinking about a new scenario: a sunny day at the beach…" at those word Amy was in the zone, dreaming of themselves walking hand in hand by the sea, smiling fondling at each other, the fresh air waves her hair… "Amy…. Amy…." "Yes?" "What do you answer?" "Yes, of course! Wherever you want to go, maybe Santa Monica or Long Beach or…." "What are you talking about?" "The sea side" "I don't follow" "You were talking about a sunny day at the beach…" "… that we can add with a computer graphics… you show me that illusion over skype for cheer me up after I fail attempting my first teaching lesson" "So what was your question?" "I asked you if you can add the background behind us during the episode editing" she answered gritting her teeth in angry "Yes, of course" "and we are going to wear a bathing suit" Amy replied with wide eyes: "What?" "Amy today you don't seem so intelligent as you prove any other day… what's wrong with you?" even more angry she thought – Yeah.. what's wrong with me? – "But don't worry I have thinking of everything as usual and I already buy our bathing suits" "Did you know my sizes?" "Oh no needed, I already know that it will fit well" she imaged Sheldon at the lingerie store among colorful skimpy swimsuits… Not it was truly impossible to image "Here we are… do you like it?" she picked up the old fashion style navy costume, it wasn't so bad, surely the most conservative bathing suit that she ever seen and she cautiously said: "Nice" "Nice? This is the best that you could say? … Amy you are so hard to please!"

Back to the present she tries to understand his choice: "Your idea isn't so bad, but Sheldon, your last episode of Fun with Flags was a bit above the lines, you speak about us and…" "You already know that I removed that video from the channel, basically I argument with flags and not on flags and I don't like who goes off topic". "Okay… so it's settled: what flags do you want to show for the Valentine's episode?" "Actually I'm thinking about an open session where our flagkeeters can make question about flag" "So we are going to spend a lot of time with our fan on the lovers day!" she cannot hide very well her sarcasm "For this reason I suggested the live session… we stream our 30 minutes of the episode and then we have the whole evening for us" a bit awkwardly but he tries to winkled at her "And what do you have in mind for the evening?" she tries again to teasing him on the topic, he everyday seemed more and more attentive on innuendo "I don't need to worry about that, Snuggle Amy had already settled everything!"


	6. 6 The before after reaction

After their talk Sheldon asked to the girls to drive him for few errands, Penny and Bernadette squealed like teenagers when he came back from the pharmacy, Sheldon stared at them: "Oh please, can you stop this tremendously irritating noise?" "Sheldon, we are so proud of you!" Sheldon puzzled said: "Yes, I hardly image the contrary, but now all of you have to leave me alone in my apartment!" the girls were surprised: "Why?" "Social convention dictates that I have to follow the talk protocol with someone expert in this intercourse field" air quoting the word the talk. Penny with wide eyes said: "Oh please, don't talk about this with Leonard's mother" "I have no choice" Sheldon replied with a shrug, Penny even more bitter: "Sheldon you could talk with the guys, but Beverly definitely not!".  
Sheldon snorted: "Yeah… The guys!" Bernadette asked: "Why you laugh?" "I'm so sorry that I have to point out the obvious but I can't speak about a 8.2 relationship with, and I will list them to clarify my awkward position in our social circle: a unlucky Indian guy with social interaction issues characterized by an ardent passion in planning events and watching questionable love movies, who found a strange creepy girlfriend with red hair that pretend to be a medical doctor, and despite that incredible chance he broke up with her after few word with a stranger girl who meet casually at the comic store" Bernadette sighed: "You right, Poor Emily, he broke up with her the day before Valentine's day, what a jerk!" "So no Koothrappali's advice".  
"Talk with my Howie" Sheldon snorted: "Oh please, Wolowitz? Once was one of the most pervert man alive, who always led conversation to disgusting innuendo about sex" "You know how he change his behavior with me" "I do, indeed I admire that a small size engineer of average education, who had spend the whole life bearing his cumbersome mother finally married a tiny noted microbiologist that is…" "Am I…" "a scary, mean, rude…" "Whose would you be talking about?" Sheldon used a pillow as a shield between him and Bernadette "See? She didn't let me finish my sentence!".  
Penny rolled her eyes: "Talk with Leonard" "Penny, how can I be so mean to him talking about love and relationship with the most unfortunate of us who, despite his exceptional familiar background and his results in the field of experimental physics and the possibility of being able to count him among my closest acquaintances, has managed to marry a former aspiring actress with the arms of a peasant with broad hips and a certain corn-fed vigour" "Sheldon! I'm gonna beat you with my corn-fed vigour!" Sheldon immediately stood up scared of been hit by Penny.  
Bernadette said: "Sheldon, get off your high horse! Did you get that you just insult all of us?" Penny less angry said: "Okay, relax everyone, maybe it's a bit nervous for Amy's birthday. What about us?" Sheldon was surprised: "You? Excuse me, but I want to express some doubts about you two talking about feeling, after all your jokes about our relationship" "Maybe sometimes we exaggerate and we became a bit too harsh with her but we are the best choice for talking about what Amy could like or not under the blankets" Sheldon were no so confident so, pointing with his finger Bernadette, he added,: "Okay but no Bernadette's advice because, more than once, she doubts about my feeling for Amy and especially she doubts about my interest in our relationship" "But I…" "Amy doesn't have an eidetic memory but you hurt her with your jabs about sex" and pointing with his finger Penny: "About you, Penny, despite you find a man of average height, kind and gentle experimental physics with the addendum to have gain a brilliant mother in law with her books available in three working days on Amazon, you didn't help us when Amy doubted about me and our relationship… I'm sure she didn't say bad boyfriend loud, it was your assumption due to your poor mastery of language" Penny recalled how was hurt Sheldon that day, but she defended herself: "Sheldon, you hurt Amy, she felt you cold and distant and she suffer for it, every girl's night she wonder what do you feel for her" "Oh it's ridiculous! Our relationship was built up upon a mutual indemnification" "Feelings are not ridiculous" "What I mean is: despite we found our match with an unsupportable mathematics designed to prey on the gullible and the lonely on an online dating service, I clearly hit the jackpot, as common people say, finding Amy: she is an accomplished neurobiologist, really appreciate for her impressive works on her field, she studied at Harvard's, she is educate, intelligent and witty, she is an interesting person able to talk on everything with her unique point of view, patient and lovable with everyone, she has an healthy figure, shiny hair, sparkles green eyes, a modest taste in her attire, and I don't want point the obvious again but I almost have a panic attack when I saw her in her prom dress how beautiful she is".  
Girls speechless listened to Sheldon's declaration of love for his Amy, simply speaking loud all his admiration for her.  
"Sheldon that's so beautiful" Both of them were hit by his statement but Sheldon added: "I don't understand your surprise, I just express why I'm the luckiest among the guys".  
Penny rolled her eyes: "Sheldon, listen to me, when you are in bed with a woman…" Sheldon shaking his head: "I don't want to know what a woman want, I need to know only about Amy" "When you will be in bed with Amy you don't have to speed things up, take your time, ask her if she is comfortable, keep eye contact, talk to her, put her at ease, kiss her a lot, on her lips, on her ears" Sheldon chuckled "Sorry, sorry, keep going" "Caress her cheeks, her neck, her breast" Sheldon chuckled again and Penny exasperated: "Even children no longer laugh at the word breast" "Sorry, I know, but you are quoting that infernal book that you and Leonard gave to me years ago" "Was that funny?" Bernadette said: "You say that you have nightmare on that book" "Yes I know, indeed I cover all the pictures with portraits of famous scientists and on the chapter bosom I glue a picture of Higgs" Penny stared baffled at him and Bernadette understanding his witty joke laughed.  
"That are all things that I already know, any other advices?" "Oh come on weirdo prince charming! Open your heart to your princess and she will give you the true love kiss" "That's all?" "You marry a doctorate degree, I was expecting much more effort from you" Sheldon walked away from Penny's apartment.

 _Bernadette: "I'm sorry, but you know what it's like when you're with your man and one things lead to another"  
Amy: "I do know what that's like. I really do."_

Penny snorted: "Yes Amy, we know that you know" Amy giggled like a teenager "And we are so glad that you have signed an amendment of no disclosure with your weirdo prince charming".


	7. 7 The birthday experimentation

February 26th, 1986 

Missy: "Sheldon! Batman is coming for your birthday!"

Sheldon: "Really?"

Missy: "Yes Sheldon, wait here"

Sheldon: "Have you told mom that Batman is coming?"

Missy: "Sure Sheldon"

Mary: "Shelly are you happy for today?"

Sheldon: "No one coming to my birthday but I don't care, Batman will"

Mary: "Did you invite Batman?"

Sheldon: "No but he is coming, Missy told me so"

Mary: "Oh dear…. Missy!"

February 26th, 2003

"Roommate, I will stay in office later, leave my dinner on the coffee table"  
Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, B.S., M.S., M.A., Ph.D., Sc.D. 

February 26th, 2007

"Leonard, I will stay in office later, leave my dinner on the coffee table, don't let neither Koothrappali or Wolowitz come in"  
Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, B.S., M.S., M.A., Ph.D., Sc.D.

February 26th, 2008

"Leonard, I will stay in office later, leave my dinner on the coffee table, don't let our neighbour come in"  
Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, B.S., M.S., M.A., Ph.D., Sc.D.

February 26th, 2009

"Leonard, I will stay in office later, leave my dinner on the coffee table, don't let our noisy neighbour come in"  
Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, B.S., M.S., M.A., Ph.D., Sc.D.

February 26th, 2010

"Leonard, I will stay in office later, leave my dinner on the coffee table, don't let any of your female friends come in"  
Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, B.S., M.S., M.A., Ph.D., Sc.D.

February 26th, 2011

Amy: Dr. Cooper, I enjoy this Skype dinner session  
Sheldon: Me as well, have a good night Dr. Fowler

February 26th, 2012

"President Siebert I accept your vacation offer"  
Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, B.S., M.S., M.A., Ph.D., Sc.D.

February 26th, 2013

Sheldon: See you this evening for that awful theatre idea  
Amy: You are going to enjoy it  
Sheldon: I hardly think so

February 26th, 2014

Amy: I will help Rajesh with an online date, seem that I'm an expert in this field  
Sheldon: That doesn't justify your absence on Skype tonight

February 26th, 2015

 _Penny: If you were to die this evening with no opportunity to communicate with anyone, what would you most regret not having told someone?  
Sheldon: So, it would be today? Huh. Well, I suppose there's something satisfying about dying on my birthday.  
Penny: Today's your birthday?  
Sheldon: Yes.  
Penny: Well, that's always been a secret. Not even Amy knows.  
Sheldon: Well, I don't enjoy presents. And the thought of people jumping out and yelling surprise fills me with more dread than the words George Lucas Director's Cut._

February 26th, 2016

 _Amy: If I may, I-I'd like to propose a toast. Um, thank you all for coming tonight. I know it's customary for the birthday boy to receive presents, but I feel like I got the greatest gift the day he was born.  
Sheldon: Amy, that was lovely._

The perfect February 26th, sometime in the future

Beep… Beep… Beep

"Sheldon…Sheldon… wake up" a sweet voice came from the kitchen and he slowly open his eyes yawning "I'm coming" going into the kitchen he smile gently at his wife "Good morning" "Good morning birthday boy, breakfast is ready" "Smell good… French toast?" "Yep, with butter and syrup" "Uhm delicious" "Glad you like them" despite are passed many years they look into each other eyes deeply in love when a loud cough interrupts them and an 8 years old boy in a colorful shirt, with brown hair and light blue eyes much taller than his peers "Hello mom and dad, every year the same story, I don't believe in such celebration but for our family's sake, happy birthday anyway" "Thank you Stephen, I appreciate your effort" Sheldon cheers him with the vulcanian hand and Amy gives him a plate with French toasts. They hear some noise from the other bedroom "She is up, you two don't touch any decorations, they are perfect this way, especially the balloon" Stephen whines: "But Mom…". After a while a 3 years old little hurricane in a yellow pajamas with brown bob hair and green eyes "Daddy… Daddy… Happy birthday!" hugging Sheldon's back and clinging to his neck "thank you Ann" the little girl hands him a colorful drawing "This is for you!" "Nice work! Can you explain your drawing?" Ann answers enthusiastically: "That's what are you going to do today!" "Really, I can't see…" "Dad… Sheldon…" both Stephen and Amy glare at him "Oh yes, I get it! That one should be me in my superhero outfit, I suppose, and this is a wormhole!" "Yes Daddy, tell me your story!" "It's a special day for me, I want to do something memorable for the human kind, like go millions of years into the future where my towering intellect is used to save the last remnants of mankind from a predatory alien race…" Stephen rolls his eyes watching his mom "Yes, pretty catchy but Dad I have to go school" "Well, I'm almost ready to go work, I give you a ride… Ann are you happy to spend the whole morning with Daddy?" she leans down to give her a kiss on her forehead "Yes!" "Amy, I'm not so sure I can stay alone with her" "You have a towering intellect and you are a great father… you can do it" she leans to give him a peck on his lips "Hope you find your wormhole and have a good day" Sheldon smiles at her and adds: "See you tonight little lady" "I love you" "I love you too" Stephen snorting: "Oh please!"

As Amy and Stephen reach the front door, Amy says: "Don't touch the strawberry frosting in the fridge" "But Amy…."


	8. 8 The Agreement Deterioration

_Leonard: "Once I found a stash of contracts under his bed. It was weird."_

Sheldon has never done something without writing down a chart, a flow or a contract. Basically he had always a draft of paper for every situation came along, even for a suddenly rise to power of intelligent dogs that would fold the human race.

Draw up contracts was his favorite pastime since kindergarten... he loved to follow established rules, but still loved to draw more and more new rules, restrictive and binding, rules gave order to his life.

Draw up contracts was not simple, requiring time, it was necessary to evaluate not only the rules to be respected but also punishments for infringements, it was necessary that the rules could not be in any way misinterpreted.

He draw up contracts basically for protect his scientific discoveries during study break, which was an easy way to escape from social convention like made new friends or interact with his brothers.

Relieved for obtain a prestigious position at the Caltech University he started draw up contracts for future inevitable office interactions.

The most difficult and challenging contract, to which he devoted more time, it was definitely the contract between roommates, was needed to Sheldon indemnify and avoid making a deal with a person unreliable, his first thought was to protect themselves and protect his apartment.

After countless talks failed to find a roommate, he met dr. Hofstadter.

In the contract between roommates he had planned everything, fire prevention exercises, the chance to build a time machine, visits from relatives during the holidays but had not foreseen any possibility that any roommate could bring home a girl.

Leonard and the guys did not have much luck with ladies and in Sheldon and Leonard 's apartment had never entered a girl, but one day Leonard fell in love at first sight of Penny. He already had a strange relationship with Leslie but basically Sheldon had not to worry so much about who entered in the Leonard's bedroom but how to organize the bathroom table, the refrigerator management and schedules for watching television.

Penny was not able to follow those simple rules of good neighborly, and few Leonard 's girls had not even the time to read the entire agreement during the short time they had been together.

All the time that Leonard had a girl Sheldon not even had time to draw up an amendment to a section on the unexpected guests for dinner.

Penny least, with her ups and downs, was the only with whom Leonard had spent more than a few days, so Sheldon decided to draft a regulation for offenses falling under the neighborhood Penny endorsement rather than as a girl Leonard takes home.

He had drafts of drafts to try to limit unexpected Leonard's nocturnal activities and especially to avoid unpleasant encounters with unknown girls in the morning in a bathrobe or worse even undressed.

Evaluating a sort of stability between Leonard and Penny Sheldon was ready for amendments about the presence of Penny in the apartment increasingly assiduous, but a sudden breakage not only made all the work but also the yields unavailable for the future, given the simplicity of Penny, he had settled elementary rules and mostly on hygiene respect and on the apartment quiet.

But when Sheldon spoke for the first time about Amy with her friends, specifying that it was a girl who was a friend, but not his girlfriend, Leonard jokingly pointed out that to take her home he had to submit to the rules of the contract between roommates.

At the time Sheldon found no meaning in those words, complaining that Amy was his friend, not a friend of them, to stop them referring to the girls including Amy as his girlfriend, but more time passed, more guests rules in the contract between roommates were too rigid and simplistic, Amy was no longer just a guest in that house, was a member of the group, she should have to follow the rules that he had been prepared for Koothrappali and Wolowitz, but also those directives were not suitable to the case of Amy.

It was clear that it was time to start a section about his friendship with Amy, but Amy was too educated and intelligent to need regulation for the basic rules of hygiene as Penny, Amy, at that moment, did not have a framework, Sheldon had not rules to impose.

And if it was not necessary to give her the rules, Sheldon felt a need to limit her, to keep Amy all for himself, it was him who needed to have Amy as a rule, he began a draft of a contract to indemnify, was a difficult contract to write, ever he has to write a regulation to a relation of the mind, he was trying to draw up the relationship agreement.

He was tying himself to another human being, it was the most binding of all contracts which previously he had drawn up, the only action to write it down and read it to monitor connect him to her, and she, in spite of the very restrictive terms signed it, Amy was officially his girlfriend.

Not immediately, but however, he realized the meaning of the term girlfriend: under this term he had sketched dozens of trials of contracts, changes or amendments for the girls Leonard brought home and with whom he spent the night together.

No he had to protect his person and respect the lack of physical contact between them within the agreement, they are one to each other and Amy was bound to him and she could not appeal to the previous amendments written down for Leonard's girls, those drafts had to be hidden, Sheldon could not get rid of anything and he made a box and brought contracts in his fort.

His relationship with Amy was fine, they were in their own way a couple, but with time, Amy seemed to manifest a growing interest to increase intimacy and physical contact between them.

Before drawing up the contract Amy, a bit shines, kissed Sheldon on the lips, after signing the relationship agreement she respected Sheldon's will and Amy never tried to go beyond or exceeding limits.

But, despite not give to see openly, Amy was beginning to hope, Amy was confident that before or then there would be an update of the relationship agreement.


End file.
